The new generation
by Felix Codash
Summary: Hope you like this. Second M story so far. Hoping to get a day off to work on the others. Until then read on. Also, sorry if there occ. Never been good at accents.


**Hello? If you're reading this… You'll know from the title this is the new Generation. But not in the way you think. This is the New Generation of Felix Codash. Alexander and Alexandra Codash. They are twins. Alexander is 10 minutes older than Alexandra. I will add them sooner or later on my profile is longer than the other Author notes that I've typed. To make things shorter, Alexander has a left robotic arm to replace the one that got so much nerve damage that canceled all impulses that went to the left arm. Alexandra has less than half of her body mechanize due to a major internal dysfunction. Unlike the majority of machinery, they are powered by their life form and glucose and are immune to electromagnetic pulses or commonly known, E.M.P. As if you can't tell, I mean, you can't. A screen is blocking your schedule unless you are having a day off or doing something to kill time. Otherwise, close it and focus on what you're doing and actually do something in your life worth remembering. This is beginning to be more of a advice then a note. Okay, back to what I am saying. I'm knee deep in near break up with Sophia. Despite her promise to me when I was 10, she's been ignoring me recently. The promise is to stay with me until the end for when I got hit in the chest a bullet and survived. That happen during a camping trip. My dad got drunk and shot my mom and shot me in the chest. My childhood friend, Sophia, went with us. I'm not going to go any farther. And if you wondering, even the surgeons were concerned about my probability of survival. There are no records of that incident. There's a very short history of me. Now, to the story. Halo. This is 320 words so far. The second M rated story for a few curse words and some sexually suggestive actions. And if this story gets a least four faves, I'll add a little more graphic contents.**

'Notes, radio, thought's'

"Talking"

 **Author notes.**

* * *

I watch as Alexandra and her friend, Amy, practice hand-to-hand battle. I began to feel tired. I yawned and began to get up. I walk pass the boxing ring. "Where are you going, Mister?" Amy said to me while grabbing the back of my shirt and dragging me to the boxing ring. She toss me a pair of boxing gloves. "Put them up." She ordered me. I did and she rush over to me. I sidestep and she ran into the barrier of the ring. I grab her shoulder, pull and punch her on the side of her head. She fell down face first. She slowly began to get up. I grab her foot and spun her around. I let go and she bounce back to me by the barrier. I stuck my arm out to hit her. Instead, I missed and she spun around, out of breath.

"Give up?" I ask her with a sly smile. She just punch me in the diagram causing me to lose my breath. I got another punch to the face and I fell on my back. I roll as she tried to bodyslam me. I quickly jab her stomach and pressing some of the pressure points on her back. She cried out in pain and slam her hand against the ground three times.

"Don't underestimate Alexander in hand-to-hand combat." Alexandra said to Amy while helping her to her feet.

"Fuck, that hurts." Amy curse while rubbing her back.

"I use to be a medic awhile back." I said taking the gloves off. "I'm going back to my room. If you need anything, you know where to find me." I said walking out the room. I heard the faint running of Amy behind me. I stop to see her trip over on herself trying to stop herself. "Learned a lesson today?" I ask helping her to her feet. She puff her cheeks and turn her back on me. "Need anything?" I ask her.

"Can you do something about the pain?" She ask me with a slight pain in her voice.

"Yes. Follow me." I said to her. I went into my room and she followed. I told her to lay on my bed. I sat beside her and began to massage her back. About towards the end, I heard her softly snoring. I pick her up and place her on my couch. I lay a blanket on her and place a pillow behind her head. I heard a giggle behind me. I turn around to see Alexandra at the doorway.

"Having fun there?" She giggled. I scowled at her. She ran away knowing that I will get her sooner or later.

I walk to my bed and flop into it face first. I heard someone's faint footsteps. I spun around, unholster my pistol and aim at the figure. It's another of Alexandra's friend. Phoenix Topal. **Pronounced To-pal.** Amy's younger sister. "Phoenix, quit doing that." I sighed in frustration of her creeping into my room. I holster my pistol and got off my bed. "Do you need anything?" I asked her while getting a can of sprite from my little fridge beside my bed. She shake her head. She prefers to be quite. "Are you sure?" I ask again. She sigh and point to my fridge. I toss her a can of sprite. She place her hand on her chin and lowered it down telling me thank you in sign language.

Amy's 23 and phoenix's 21. She sat beside her sister and stroke her hair gently. Phoenix reminds me about Lucy. I sat back down on my bed and sip my can of sprite. Phoenix then sit beside me and lay her head on my shoulder. I wrap a arm around her and she began to fall asleep. I grab her drink before it slip from her grip as she fell asleep. I didn't have anymore places to put her so I put her in my bed. I heard another giggle. I turn around to see Alexandra standing in the doorway. "Look who's the lady's man." She giggle. I shot a random bullet that my father has a giant stash of. Hoping that I shot the right one, she fell down on her back. I checked her pulse and I shot her with the right bullet, hopefully. Tired, I crawl to my bed and fell asleep right away.

* * *

 **Hopefully that's a good start. Anyway, see you in either a new story or in another chapter. Bye.**


End file.
